A Story About Mii
by mrcandyboyz
Summary: This is a story of how a Mii named Hayden goes on an adventure to find the missing clock hand on the tower in Wuhu Island. Rated T for minor violence and coarse language
1. Chapter 1

**A Story About Mii**

** By mrcandyboyz on **

Another day, another nothing. Just the same infinite whiteness, only covered by other Miis. _If only there was somewhere else _I thought to myself. I chuckled at the idea. I would just always remain here, in The Plaza. I started walked around a little, talking to some people. But before I finished my conversation with a celebrity, one of my close friends, Al, was in the plaza walking around with resort-like t-shirt that had flowers all over it. "Hey, Al where did you get that outfit?" I asked "Huh?" he said confused, "Oh. Hayden, its you! Good to see ya! This outfit, why, I got it at Wuhu Island of course!" "What's Wuhu Island?" I asked, "Wuhu Island is one of the best decisions I ever made!" Al replied, "I just came back here to tell people about it!" "How do I get there" I asked anxiously. "You'll have to get the attention of that hand dude in about an hour" Al informed. "Got it, thanks Al!"

I was so excited! I just couldn't wait for my chance to go a fun resort place that has so much more opportunity than here in this stupid plaza. My watch beeped indicating that it was time to get the hand's attention! I saw it floating around mindlessly making people heads giant for some reason. So I started waving my arms so that it could see me. After a minute or so it finally acknowledged me. The giant hand swooped down and asked in a really deep voice, "_What is it that you need?_" "I would like to visit Wuhu Island" I said, shaking. "_I will bring you_." it said. Before I could thank him he grabbed me by the head and dropped me in an airport. I looked around, the airport was called _Wuhu Express. _It sounded more like a delivery company or train to me but I let it go. I boarded on one of the small private planes and found out that I was the only one in it besides our pilot, Miguel, and a photographer. We lifted off and I think I fell asleep because when I woke up I looked out the window, and we were actually passing by Isle Delfino! I had never been there but I certainly have heard about it. But anyway I was going to Wuhu Island, not Isle Delfino! The photographer started talking to me, "Hello, I'm Gwen" she said, "Put on this skydiving gear because we're almost there!" "Skydiving!?" I said, "I didn't know I had to skydive!" "All newcomers must skydive to get on to the island. Wuhu Island doesn't have an airport." Gwen informed me. There was nothing left to do but put on the gear. Miguel gave me the thumbs up and Gwen opened the door. She gestured me to jump. Just to get it over with and get down there I ran out and, and I was flying! There were other skydivers around me and we all went down nice and slow. Soon enough I heard a voice say: _Ok everyone, form up!_ All the skydivers made several circle and once I went through those circles our parachutes went up and we glided down to Wuhu Island.


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

As I slowly floated down onto the drop zone (which appeared to be a large beach with a giant, bumpy rock formation) I went right into the sand that felt like sugar as I took my skydiving gear off. "Aw, crap I left my phone on the plane" I heard a voice say. "That was a blast! I hope I can do it again!" said another voice. "Don't worry, you can." Said a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi, I'm the manager of the Wuhu Island experience. I also work for the Pilotwings program, and the mayor. We welcome you to the island an hope that you have a wonderful time. Our major pilot, Miguel, will show you the main attractions here on Wuhu Island." _Woah _I thought to myself, _this place is amazing. Yeah, no shit _thought the other side of my brain.

Throughout the entire tour with Miguel I was only intrigued by one place, the Broken Clock Tower. Miguel said that someone stole the clock hand, and I wanted to learn more about it. "Hey Miguel!" I said after the tour, "Yeah, what's up?" he replied, "I was just wondering if we could talk more about the Broken Clock Tower." "Ah, I was hoping someone would be interested in it. Come over to my place tonight, we can talk about it." "How do I know its yours?" I asked "It's the cabin next to the house with the loud NES." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

Chapter 3: The Talk

That night I walked from the Cocoba Hotel to Miguel's house. It was a nice workout but took quite a while since I'm new here. Once I go to the top of the hill I saw Miguel standing out of the front of the door, as if he was just getting home. "Just getting home?" I yelled, "Yup" he yelled back. We both walked in and I saw a queen sized bed on the right and a TV on the other side. There was another room behind the TV which I figured was a bathroom. "Where's the kitchen?" I asked "Don't need one" Miguel replied, "Its just a five minute walk to the grocery store and the restaurant so I don't really need to cook anything for myself." "Cool, cool." I said awkwardly, "Anyway, we came here to talk about the Broken Clock Tower right?" "Yes, it is a very important part of my life since I work for the Wuhu Island experience." Said Miguel. "Yeah, so do you-" I was interrupted by a loud Mario death sound effect that was right next door. "Sorry about that," said Miguel, "that's Luca, he sits in there all the time just playing the same game over and over again even though he sucks at it." "Jeez, my hotel neighbor is always challenging me to play table tennis on the pool patio. Only this girl is much better at table tennis than I am." I said, trying to relate. "Anyway," said Miguel, "The town committee has the fingerprint samples of the clock fanatic, and only Wuhu Island workers have access to it." I didn't know what to say, I was obviously not a Wuhu Island worker, so I asked, "Can you bring guests, I mean you are a tour guide, right?" Miguel acknowledged it for a moment, but then replied, "Well, I could show you the office, but the fingerprints are top secret." I frowned, but I realized something, "If you have the fingerprints then why don't you just scan the fingerprints of everyone on the island?" "Because everyone thinks its fake and if we scan fingerprints on the people then tourists will be way to scared to come back." Miguel answered. Since we had no other options, I suggested, "Well, I guess I have to get a job then"


	4. Chapter 4: Job

**Chapter 4: Job**

The next day Miguel and I set off for a job. At first I thought that I would be great at delivering pizzas for the Wuhu Island Pizzeria but I was wrong. A huge road race just happened to occur out of nowhere while I was delivering a pizza to the Wii Fit Club. The head chef fired me for arriving late to the gym. Since I've had my fair share of exercise, I asked the fit trainer if I could also be a trainer. Instead of saying yes she me made me do a bunch of hard simulation games and exercises to prove I was worthy. I was breaking a sweat by the third workout. I put an x over that on my list of jobs. The next one on the list was an office worker. I always lost my stuff so I crossed that out without trying. I did not get a job that day. The sun was setting and I went back to the hotel. A new catalog was on the front of my doormat. I looked into it and saw some help wanted jobs. Most of them were the ones I already tried but one intrigued me. It was the investigator job. I literally sat there blank faced for minutes. I felt like an idiot for not noticing that. According to the application I didn't need a degree or anything, there were just looking for someone to solve some cases around Wuhu Island. I was so excited! I called Miguel and he told me that we'd get me signed up tomorrow.

I got the job! The first thing I did was go to the clock tower office to see if I could get a look at the fingerprints. I showed Gwen my badge and she let me into the secret room. It was filled with files and so many papers that I would never be able to access without this job. Miguel came with me and showed me the prints. _What fool would steal something without gloves? _I thought to myself. "We need to find a way to get other peoples fingerprints without scaring everyone." I said to Miguel. "Yeah but how?" he asked. I thought for a moment, then said, "Every citizen plays in the swordplay duel right?" "Yup," Miguel replied, "except me of course." "Well what if we put a special device on the handle of each sword that scanned there prints?" "All competitors must wear regulation gloves during a showdown." I heard Gwen say. "Then we put the scanners in the gloves!" I said. Miguel wasn't so fond of the idea, "Do you even know how much that would cost?" I thought for a moment, then said, "Well how many locals are there?" "600 to 900." "So that's 1200 to 1800 dollars a week for groceries and things like that. And with tourists that is even more money for coming and going." "Yes but to-" "And we share funds with the Mushroom Kingdom." Gwen interrupted. Then a voice from in the back said, "We actually have just enough money to do that." He had brown hair, freckles and glasses "Hi I'm Chris." He said, "As I was saying, I did all the math and with all the money that we have and the money that we receive we will have just enough for this little investigation of yours." "Before we start lets get a feel for what the Swordplay Showdown games are like." I said. "Great, there is one going on tomorrow, lets watch it." Miguel said.


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

Miguel and I got a special view right under the Swaying Bridge to watch the Swordplay Showdown. We brought beach chairs and set them down on the footbridge. The challenger was named Nolan. _Probably some tourist, _I thought. Nolan smacked down a couple opponents, one by one. I was surprised to find that once they fell off a balloon sprouted out of their armor. Once they floated up it popped and they deployed a parachute. It was basically like that until someone fell off. Only this time a balloon didn't sprout. He just fell and fell until he slammed his head against the edge of the footbridge and fell into the river. "Oh no" Miguel said, "That was my neighbor, Luca."

The showdown ended and Nolan was arrested. They didn't have an evening or midnight showdown like they usually did. Miguel came over to my hotel room and we watched the news. It looked like Luca's body had just been found next to the second firework launching area. I shivered. "Do you think they'll keep doing showdowns?" I asked. "Shh…" said Miguel, "Just watch.". "The mayor has agreed to cancel all showdowns and any other swordplay games." Said the reporter. Then they interviewed a couple older women. They were crying. _Luca's parents _I guessed. "We need to figure this out." I said. "What's to figure out? His balloon just didn't work." Miguel replied. I thought for a moment, then said, "But why was it just his? Why not anyone else's?" Miguel looked at me, "You do have a good point, but why would someone target him? All he ever did wrong was Super Mario Bros., and no one would kill him for being bad at and 80's video game." Miguel was right, nobody would kill him, he was an innocent. "We should check out his cabin," I said, "and see if there's anything interesting there." "I have to do a tour tomorrow, but you can go over, since you have your badge." Miguel said.

I felt bad for him. It seemed like he really wanted to go. He slept over and woke up early for his tour. I went downstairs and got some breakfast in the lobby. After breakfast I went over to Luca's cabin. "Hey, what are you doing here?" one of the policemen asked. "I'm the Wuhu Island detective," I said. I showed them my badge and they let me in. It looked just like Miguel's cabin, except for the NES and a couple of pictures on the wall. But there was something different about this NES; it certainly didn't look like the one in my hotel room. I know it seems tedious but the screws were screwed on differently. Did Luca make it? Judging by the his school records (which I took a peek at) he seemed smart enough to do so. I ran down to the store and bought a screwdriver. I unscrewed each screw and looked inside. It looked normal except for the fact that these words were engraved onto the microchip: U FAILED, U WILL PAY. My heart stopped, my eyes opened wide and I dropped the screwdriver. Now I know someone is behind this.


End file.
